


You're too cute to be single

by okjb



Series: Online Research [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Rated T for language, but like only a few words lol, i realized i suck at creating titles ugh, markson, they're at a coffee shop alot too lol, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had always noticed Jackson, but he never noticed that Jackson had lied the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too cute to be single

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my online research series, but can be read separately. this is really fluffy markson. it gives a little backstory on mark and the study itself. the summary may have sounded sad, but there is nothing sad about this lol it's cute and sweet!

Mark always noticed Jackson. The first time he saw Jackson was last summer at the university café.

He had found a spot at the very back to not be disturbed while he worked on his research topic that was going to be a 2 yearlong study, with the preliminaries and data analysis and such. (It’s honestly killing Mark just thinking about how long it’s going to take, but he must endure in order to graduate). The café itself was rather empty, given the fact that it was a Tuesday evening and not many people would choose the campus café as a hot spot during the summer.

Mark tries to get some work done when he’s startled and nearly drops the cup of now cold coffee he’s been drinking for the past hour. The door is opened with a loud ‘HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS’. In walks the most handsome boy Mark has ever seen. The stranger with soft looking blonde hair, and a body that looked very well kept. Apparently a usual here, because he’s shaking and fist bumping all of the workers. Mark cautiously watches as the beautiful boy leans over the counter and whispers something to the innocent looking cashier and laughs as the cashier is furiously blushing and yelling at him.

“Jackson, that’s not funny!”

“Well it’s your fault for leaving this morning with your pants inside out” The handsome boy, apparently named Jackson shows no attempt to lower his voice. Not that it really matters because aside from them and a couple, the café is deserted. _Of course they’re dating_. Mark almost rolls his eyes out of annoyance ( _jealously)_ as he tries to ignore them and get back to work. 

A few minutes later, Mark is completely immersed in his work that he jumps when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. “Yes?” he expects one the workers to kick him out for being there too long and only ordering a small black coffee, but is surprised to see Jackson, the beautiful boy looking over him curiously. He sees Jackson look down to hands with a small blush, _ah he’s really cute_.

“Uh.. um, can I sit here?” He motions towards the seat right across from his.

Mark looks around the café wondering if it got busy while he was working. He blinks when he sees it emptier now that the couple from earlier are gone. “Uh sure.” Mark shrugs and slides his laptop slightly to the side to give Jackson enough room as well.

“Thank you” Jackson sits down and looks around before speaking again, “I didn’t want to leave yet and I don’t like sitting alone. Youngjae also told me that you’re really nice so I thought I’d come over and be friends. Hi I’m Jackson Wang, I like martial arts and can speak 4 languages fluently.” He extends a hand, and Mark reaches for it, not responding as he takes in all the information just thrown at him.

Not knowing what to respond to, he asks the first thing that comes to mind. “Who’s Youngjae?”

“Only the loveliest barista ever” Jackson turns to find the boy they're talking about and points, “the one refilling the muffins over there.”

“Ah, I never knew his name, and I’ve been coming here for a while now” he says a bit embarrassed.

“No worries, none of them wear name tags so it’s okay, I’ll talk to manager hyung to fix that” he grins widely that showcases all of his beautiful perfect teeth.

“Oh I’m Mark Tuan by the way, I’m a research student and don’t really have any extraordinary talents to brag about.”  

 

The days that followed, Mark found comfort at the back of the café, sitting in what became he’s usual spot, with a small black coffee already awaiting him. The days where Youngjae usually worked, which were almost always the days mark showed up, a small message was written on his cup. Ranging from ‘Good luck’ to ‘Don’t forget to smile today!’ Mark usually looked forward to the messages, and honestly couldn’t be jealous of the barista for dating Jackson, because honestly he was sunshine incarnated.

His days were now a routine, after an hour of silently working, in would Jackson stroll in and chat with Youngjae for a bit before settling right across Mark. Mark usually gave up on being productive and indulged Jackson is conversation. Mark never had time to make friends throughout school, so finding out that he and Jackson had a lot of common interest, made his stomach flutter with excitement. _Too bad he’s already taken_ , Mark would remind himself and make sure their conversations stayed at a friendly G rated topics, not to upset Youngjae if he overheard.  

After the second week or so, Mark was genuinely confused as to why Youngjae never questioned him or sent him angry looks as he and Jackson got friendlier. He hoped Youngjae wasn’t one of those silent but deadly boyfriends that would let Jackson have it in the comfort of their bedroom. So one day, he decided to be brave and ask the source directly.

“Youngjae, can I ask you something?” he asks as Youngjae is serving his coffee for him.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Do you get jealous? Because if you do, I can stop talking to Jackson. I don’t want to upset you, or overstep.” Youngjae just stares and tilts his head both ways trying to figure out what was just said. He finally turns around to make sure he’s actually the one mark just addressed.

“Um what are you talking about Mark?” Youngjae asks, clearly confused.

“Well, you and Jackson. I know you guys are dating, so I don’t want you to think that Jackson being friendly with me is anything more than that.”

Mark hears Youngjae laugh so hard, that tears start to form and he coughs from lack of breathing.

“No. no no no no, Mark you’re misunderstanding! Me and Jackson are just friends.”

“But- but he always comes to see you, and he told me that he walks you home all the time.”

“Well that is true, but at first he only came because he was bored, but now he only comes to talk to a certain someone. And it is true that he walks me home, but only because he usually spends the night as his best friend, Jinyoung’s dorm, and I usually do too. And before you start another misunderstanding, Jackson is single.”

Mark blushes out of embarrassment and rushes to his seat. Youngjae giggles and follows behind bringing the cup of coffee Mark forgot. Youngjae settles across Mark and leans forward, “don’t worry, I won’t tell Jackson. You’re really nice, I like you so don’t worry-“

“DID I JUST WALK IN ON A CONFESSION?” Jackson looks shocked as he sees both mark and Youngjae at such close proximities.

“Mark is handsome and all, but not my type. No offense hyung” He turns to Mark and, he just smiles and shrugs in response.

“Oh” is all Jackson says as he sits in the seat recently occupied by Youngjae, as the barista goes back behind the bar. That afternoon is surprisingly quiet, and Mark doesn’t miss the way Jackson opens his mouth but them quickly shuts it, as he tries to say something but never does.   

 

The next time Mark sees Jackson is a month later, close to the end of summer, and Mark finally makes his way back to the café. After that awkward day, where Mark practically confesses to Youngjae that he likes Jackson, he quickly finished his research proposal and couldn’t find an excuse to go back. But after an intense work out, Mark just wants to indulge in one of those chocolate chip muffins specifically sold at the café. Opening the door to the café, he’s met with a cup of something hot splashed across his chest. The owner of the cup shrieks in fear, and when Mark looks up, he sees a frantic looking Jackson searching for napkins to clean the mess up.

Mark laughs at the constant apologizes coming out of Jackson, and when Jackson finally makes eye contact, he jumps back, almost surprised to see that Mark was the victim.

“OH MY GOD, oh my god, I’m so sorry. It must burn a lot, oh my god I don’t have napkins, here.” Jackson quickly removes his shirt and starts padding Marks own, trying to soak up the liquid that’s already staining his shirt.

Mark tries not to stare at the bare chest in front of him, or the defined abs that include a very nice happy trail. The coffee didn’t really burn, but Mark never got the chance to tell Jackson as he is being dragged to his apartment to get him a new shirt. Once he’s finally in Jackson’s apartment, which is surprisingly close to his, he finally gets a chance to speak. 

“Jackson, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I didn’t burn myself, and it’s just a shirt, it’s no problem.” But Jackson just shakes his head and leads him to his closet and lets Mark pick any shirt he wants to keep. Mark wasn’t going to say no, and didn’t because the puppy eyes Jackson was staring at him with were just too cute to turn down. The shirt he chose was too large to wear as a t-shirt, but chose it so he can secretly wear it every day to bed.

 

The following fall semester goes by rather quickly and uneventful. Mark was too busy with his research classes that he only saw Jackson a total of 3 times, and they all only lasted less the 5 minutes. Mark kept busy, and didn’t dwell too much on the small pain in his chest he felt whenever he thought of his new friend.

It wasn’t until the end of the Christmas break, early January that Mark found himself heading back to café, to his usual spot. This time he was going with a valid reason and hoped that by some chance Jackson would be there as well.   

“Oh my goodness, hi Mark, we’ve missed you! Happy holidays!” Youngjae cheers.

“Hi Youngjae, it’s been a while right. Happy holidays!” Mark replies and does a quick scan of the room, hoping to see a certain boy.

Youngjae notices and smirks, “He should be here soon.” Youngjae walks away to attend to another customer and Mark walks to his usual spot, with his head lowered to hide his embarrassed smile.

“MAAAAAARK” Mark tries not to look as elated as he feels, when he hears his name being yelled from across the building. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I MISSED YOU!” Finally, as Jackson gets closer, he lowers his voice and continues bombarding with questions. Mark is mesmerized with how Jackson looks. He would usually see him in either workout clothes, or a hoodie and a snap back.  Today, he’s dressed with form fitting jeans, and a black tee. His hair is actually styled back, and _holy fuck._ Mark can’t keep his eyes from wandering up and down his profile.

“Slow down Jacks” the nickname slips out, but Jackson doesn’t seem to mind, he sits down and is now patiently waiting for Mark to respond to at least one of the many questions. “Sorry, I got really busy and couldn’t leave the lab for weeks.” He probably could’ve elaborated or at least give a decent excuse, but Jackson just smiles and nods in understanding.

“No need to apologize, but I was getting pretty lonely without you. I was about to start searching through credit card receipts to get your information, to somehow track you down or find a phone number.”

“I always pay in cash.” He laughs, trying to calm the butterflies inside his stomach.

“Yeah Youngjae told me.” Jackson pouts. _Too cute._

“What?” Jackson looks up with a blush from ear to ear.

“Wait what?” Mark asks confused.

“Did you just call me cute?” _Oh shit. Oh shit_.

“Did I say that out loud?” Mark whispers to himself, but Jackson obviously hears because he’s nodding. They both awkwardly stare at each other, until Youngjae comes and air chops the space between the two boys.

“Did you guys just confess to each other or what? Why do I feel such second hand embarrassment right now?” Youngjae jokes, but laughs when he realizes he was right. “OH MY GOD, DID I JUST MAKE IT WORSE? SORRY-” He barely makes out as he is currently hyperventilating from laughing too much.

“Shut up Youngjae, Mark was just being nice, right?” Mark nods, and tries to change the subject as quickly as he can.

“Oh, but now that you both are here, can I ask a favor?” Youngjae settles down and sits on the edge of Jackson’s chair as they focus their attention on Mark.  “The research project that I’ve been working on since the day I came here is finally going to kick start but now I need to find participants for it. As long as I have 4 people, the school will give me grant money to complete it. I’m counting myself, so I only need 3 more people. I also have concert tickets as incentives, if you guys need a little bribing” Mark looks up to the boys he’d like to call his friends, and gives the saddest but cutest puppy eyes ever. Mark knows he’s more cute than hot, and most people compliment his eyes, so desperation leads to desperate acts and tries to out cute the puppy eyes Jackson once gave him.

“Fiiiiine, you can count me in, oh and Jinyoung! I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help. What about you Youngjae?”

“I was planning on saying yes, but after those adorable eyes, it’s a big yes for me.”

“Are you flirting right now Youngjae? With mark?”

“What?” Youngjae throws his arms across his chest, “am I not allowed too?” Jackson puffs his cheeks and rolls his eyes, and Mark thinks he’s friends are too adorable. Once Youngjae heads back to work, mark finds the perfect excuse to get Jackson’s number, with the pretext of giving them a heads up of when the research study will start.

Mark stares at Jackson’s contact in his phone for hours on days. He finally caves the week before the spring semester starts and sends him a text.

Hey, this is Mark. Just checking if you’re still gonna be part of my study?

Not even a minute later, his phone vibrates.

UM DUH ^.^ IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN

I haven’t even told you guys what the study is about.

Oh yeah! LOL but I’m sure it’ll be cool, since it’s yours!!

Thanks lol do you want to meet up today so I can explain the study to you?

Mark starts sweating as he presses send. He wasn’t really thinking when he typed it out, he just wanted to see Jackson again. _I could’ve just explained it over text, or when I go to the café I could’ve explained it to both of them. He’ll probably say no, it’s late notice and 7pm-_

SURE ^^  Want to come over to my apartment? I’m making ramen right now, we can share c:

Right after, he receives a second text.

Only if you want to, if not I can meet you anywhere else?

Mark’s heart barely manages to stay within his chest from how fast it’s beating. He quickly puts on his shoes and sends a text.

I’ll be over in 10. Don’t eat all the ramen, I’m starving.

 

When mark arrives at Jackson’s apartment with a bag full of drinks, he realized two things. The first being, Jackson has the most beautiful smile ever. And the second and quite possibly the more important of the two, he might be seriously crushing on the boy. Jackson invites him in, and they walk straight into the kitchen. Mark is kind of taken back by all the fine china set out on his table. Jackson must have taken notice because he lets out a small laugh. “I don’t usually have guests over, so I think I went a little overboard.” 

“Just a bit” Mark teases, “but it’s cute.”

Mark hears Jackson mumble something, but doesn’t get a chance to ask him what it was because he sets a large bowl in front of him. Sure its only ramen, but it definitely takes like something that you’d pay over 20 dollars for.

“It’s so good, Jackson. And I don’t think it’s just my hunger speaking.”

“Really?” Jackson hopefully asks. If Jackson was a dog, he ears would be perked up and his tails rapidly wagging, Mark thinks. “I added a few ingredients, but I’m glad you like it. I didn’t know how hungry you’d be or if you eat a lot like me so I made a lot. You better have brought an empty stomach.” Jackson grins.

“I’m basically a bottomless pit, I can do this all night.”

“You’re on!”

They literally eat ramen until they clean out Jackson’s pantry, at around 11PM. Shocked that neither one has thrown up yet, they watch a few reruns of Friends to let their stomachs settle. Mark jumps when he opens his eyes, not knowing when he even fell asleep. He feels something stir beneath him and falls to the floor when he realizes he was on top of Jackson. _I fell asleep on Jackson oh my god, what if I crushed him to death._ Mark inches close to Jackson’s face to see if he’s still breathing. He places a finger under his nose and gasps when he doesn’t feel anything. His eyes quickly water and starts shaking Jackson frantically.

Mark nearly has a heart attack when he hears Jackson laughing hysterically. “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face, wait, I wish I could’ve seen your face- OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU CRYING.”

“ITHOUGHTICRUSHEDYOUANDKILLEDYOU.” Mark cries out.

“I was trying to play a prank, oh my god, I’m sorry mark. You could never crush me, you’re so skinny, and I’m literally made of 100% muscle in case you didn’t know, oh my god please don’t cry. You can punch me if you’d like. You’re too cute to be crying. Ugh I’m such a jackass, I’m sorry mark.” 

“I thought I crushed you, you should’ve pushed me off” Mark sniffles. “wait. You think I’m cute?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mind at all. You make quite the cuddle buddy, actually. And well, yeah, who wouldn’t” he gives mark a half smile. ”Do you forgive me?”

Mark nods. That night he definitely realized he’s crushing. HARD. Also that he never got to explain the study to him. The next morning he explains it in 3 sentences over text, and Jackson responds with “IT SOUNDS AWESOME!”

 

The first day of the study arrives, and Mark finally meets Jackson’s best friend, Jinyoung. From what he’s learned from Jackson and Youngjae, Jinyoung actually matches Jackson quite well.  He’s rational while Jackson’s impulsive. He’s a listener while Jackson is a talker. Jinyoung throws the punches, and Jackson’s always at the receiving end. He’d be jealous if he wasn’t quite positive that Jackson might actually like him back too. Youngjae likes to tell him that Jackson has been in heart eyes with him since day one, but that might just be Youngjae teasing him since he knows he likes Jackson. Mark can definitely feel the mutual pinning, but is afraid to throw them off this equilibrium they’ve built for themselves.

 

So a month into the study, Mark can’t help but feel jealous of how quickly Jinyoung’s online relationship developed. Sure, he and Jackson spend a lot more time together, especially since they’re in the same chat together, but nothing much has changed. Jackson certainly flirts a lot with him, but Mark just thinks it’s in his nature. Mark decides to take a chance and invite him to a party one of his classmates is having. It so happens to be down the hall from Jinyoung’s dorm so figured he’d invite them all. Nothing out of character happened at the party, what he did find out though, was that both Jackson and Jinyoung were lightweights and he’d probably wouldn’t want to take Jackson out for drinking, if he ever considers date ideas. Sadly, Mark has to leave early to fix a bug on one of his participant’s laptops he promised to fix earlier. A slight wave of jealous hits Mark and he takes a final look at a drunk Jackson cuddling with an equally inebriated Jinyoung.

The next evening, he doesn’t expect to see Jackson at his apartment, sweaty and holding a box of muffins.

“Hi, I brought muffins.” He says with a hand on his knee, trying to catch his breath.

“I see that, but why are you so out of breath?”

“I ran up the stairs because the elevator was taking forever.” He says nonchalantly, like he didn’t just run up 8 stories of stairs.

“Oh my god, why were you in such a rush?” he asks, and he finally moves out the door, to let Jackson in.

“No particular reason, just wanted to clear a few things up.” He says as he sits down on the living room floor, to eat comfortably on the coffee table.

Mark nervously sits next to Jackson and nods as he bites into a muffin. Although he should be focused on what Jackson is going to tell him, he can’t settle the fluttering in his stomach as their knees brush against each other.

“So yesterday, me and Jinyoung were drunk and I don’t really remember what I did or said. But Youngjae sort of filled me in. He said you left early.” Jackson stops and looks at Mark for confirmation. He nods, and Jackson starts speaking again. “Was it because of something I said?” Mark looks at Jackson very confused. “Youngjae said I was talking about butt plugs and all sort of weird shit, is that true?” Jackson looks horrified when he smirks and chuckles.

 

“Yeah, you were explaining in detail how they should be used, and how you have built quite a collection. Though at first I thought you were joking, but you clearly weren’t as you said every 5 seconds, ‘I’m serious, they're under my bed in a box labeled porn’-”

“because at least people wouldn’t open up another person’s porn stash.” Jackson finishes Marks sentence with regret in his voice. “I can’t believe I actually said. I can’t believe you actually heard that.”   

“You did. But I don’t see the problem? Why did you bring apology muffins? You are trying to apologize for something right?” Jackson nods. “But you did nothing wrong? So I don’t see why you would apologize?”

“Well because I embarrassed myself in front of you, and I probably ruined the image you had of me.” He looks down towards the table to play with the crumbs that fell from his pastry.

“Jackson, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I find you cuter.” He grins as he takes another bite of his chocolate chip muffin. Jackson chokes, not expecting that response from Mark. Mark quickly brings him a glass of water, and Jackson chugs it down within seconds.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“… I think I like you”

 

“Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I like you.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR, I KNOW I LIKE YOU TOO, BUT I WAS SHY OKAY!”

“Yeah I know, I didn’t mean to tease. Oh but Jackson?”

“yeah?”

“That night of the party I left early, so I didn’t get finish hearing about your collection, mind continuing?”

“MARK!!”

Mark definitely noticed how flustered Jackson turned. And he certainly saw the hand coming up to intertwine with his.  Mark hummed contently as they finish eating the muffins with one hand.

 

Mark had always noticed Jackson, but he never noticed that Jackson had lied the first time they met. Jackson never minded sitting alone. He just couldn’t miss his chance to talk to the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add another chapter, but i think it makes a cute oneshot ^,^


End file.
